Beyond
by stormguy
Summary: Many say it's cliche, I don't know but please read till the end, kay?


Beyond

Beyond

By: Stormguy71

The bright white and green lights disappeared. Darkness eluded the entire area the entire area near Midgar became calm once again. It happened so fast until one didn't even know what actually happened, but everyone knew for sure that it was over; it was over and will not repeat itself for a long, long time.

A noise broke the silent atmosphere. It was a rumbling noise, made by a powerful engine or a machine. It grew louder and louder and then something was seen flying over the grassland. After a while, it landed on the green grass not far away from Midgar.

"We did it!!!" 

Cid ran out from the Highwind and shouted. He jumped around and danced a little. He then stretched his hands broadly and shouted at the horizon. He was extremely excited and happy. He hadn't been like this for a long, long time.

"Ya look like a god damn ten year old kid!" Barret came out and shouted at Cid. 

Cid ignored Barret. He just continued shouting at the horizon. 

"Let him be." Tifa appeared behind Barret and patted his shoulder. She was smiling. Barret looked at her and smiled too. He looked at Cid and then he walked towards him. He stood next to him and he joined Cid to shout at the horizon. He enjoyed shouting too. Why shouldn't he? After all these years of fighting and struggling, he finally got the job done. He succeeded in saving the planet.

"Look at Midgar. It was once so bold but now it looks so vulnerable." Red XIII said while looking at Midgar. 

Red XIII was right. From the airship, they could see the once impressive plate of Midgar. Midgar was once the proud Shinra building and now it was covered with ruins. From far, they could see smoke come out from the plate and it looked like it will fall apart. Midgar won't be habituated again.

"Yeah, you are right. The top plate is no different than the slums." Tifa replied while looking at Midgar. She recalled many thing about this place. She spent a few years there and she had many memories there. Wedge, Biggs, Jessie...gone. They were buried with the ruins of Midgar in their struggle to free the planet from Shinra's evil plan.

"I wonder if there is anybody still alive in Midgar." Red XIII asked. 

"Don't worry, all of them are safe in the slums. They are just terrified." Cait Sith replied. 

Cait Sith felt happy too. Inside this toy-like machine was actually Reeves, an important personal working in Shinra. This guy was a dedicated employee and he would do anything for the people of Midgar if Shinra and Rufus hadn't stopped him. Now he was proud of what he had done. He saved the world and managed to save everyone in Midgar by hiding them in the slums. He was now a hero.

"Why aren't you happy? Cheer up! You saved the world!" Tifa walked towards Cloud and asked him. 

It was then when everyone found out that Cloud wasn't happy. While everyone was happy with what was going on, Cloud just leaned against the doorway looking at everybody. He wasn't smiling. He was thinking about something. Something that bothered him a lot, something that meant a lot to him.

"It's nothing. I am just too tired." Cloud answered and rubbed his eyes. He acted as he was very tired but actually he wasn't. He couldn't tell the others what he was actually thinking.

"Hey Cloud. Hand me all your materia." Yuffie said and took out both of her hands and put it in front of Cloud. There was a grin on her face.

"Why should I?" Cloud asked. 

"You agreed to give me all the materia after this is over." Yuffie said and showed Cloud a contract. Cloud took a look and saw his signature on the contract. He didn't sign this thing! How in the world...

"Shut up yer sneakin' little weasel!" Barret scolded. 

Yuffie put her tongue out. Barret got angry and chased Yuffie around the Highwind. Yuffie jumped around and made fun of him once in a while. Barret cursed and kept on chasing Yuffie.

"Now you look like a ten year old kid!" Cid shouted at Barret. 

"Damn ya ^%($@#*!!!" Barret cursed. 

"You %$%()**&$!!!" Cid cursed back.

The two shouted at each other. Yuffie took advantage of this and sneaked away silently. 

"Humans…" Red XIII shook his head. Apparently this red haired beast was disappointed with these two person's behavior. They were so immature in the eyes of Red XIII. They looked like they were younger than him.

"Open the deck Cid, I am going down with the Chocobo." Cloud suddenly requested. 

"What?!" Cid stopped arguing with Barret. Everyone looked at Cloud with astonishment. Where was Cloud going at a time like this?

"What's wrong, Cloud?" Tifa asked Cloud and tried to persuade to stay. 

"Nothing. Just a little personal stuff." Cloud said and walked down the deck towards the chocobo stable. The others looked at each other, Cloud was going off, for someone.

"I bet his going to the ancient city." Barret told the entire team. 

Tifa just kept quiet. She looked at the doorway where she last saw Cloud. She didn't show it on her face but deep in her heart, she was hurt. Till now, Cloud still couldn't forget Aeris, after all she had done for him. Cloud just loved Aeris too much.

Tifa looked at Cid as he lowered the deck. A wark was heard. Tifa ran towards the end of the deck and saw a chocobo galloping away into the darkness. Something tells her that this will be the last time she will see him. 

  
It was morning in bone village. The excavators weren't excavating. They were celebrating in their huts. Of course they were celebrating! After knowing that the end of the world was 'canceled'. The excavator danced with joy and feasted like there was no tomorrow. They were glad that they wouldn't have to die.

In the middle of the party, a galloping sound was heard. It came from outside. The have visitors. A few of the excavator went out to see who it was. They would really enjoy company. 

"Cloud!" 

An excavator shouted the moment he saw Cloud. The other excavators rushed out of the tents and greet him too. Their old friend was back. Well, that did spend a lot of time with him, after all that digging and excavating for the lunar harp. This guy was loaded with gil! He dug and paid for days just for the lunar harp! No tourist would do something like that! 

"Hey." Cloud greeted back. He smiled at them to see all of them with their happy smiles hanging on their faces. 

"Where are you going?" An excavator asked and gulped down a can of beer. He offered Cloud one but Cloud shook his head.

"To the ancient city." Cloud answered. 

"You still got the lunar harp right?" Another excavator asked to make sure that he wouldn't get lost in the wood. 

"So be careful buddy. Remember to drop by here when you are done. We have a hellotta to drink here in bone village." The head excavator said and invited him to the party.

Cloud nodded. He said bye to the excavators and then he took out the lunar harp from his backpack. He strumed the harp and then the forest made a strange noise. He then walked into the sleeping forest. 

"This guy is really weird." An excavator said to the other. After they couldn't see Cloud anymore, they continued partying and drunk their selves hopelessly. 

  
Cloud walked slowly through the sleeping forest. He was familiar with this place. He had been here before. 

Cloud walked and walked. He didn't care much about his surroundings. He was thinking about Aeris all the time. He even saw her. Right after the meteor blew up, he saw Aeris looking up at him from the cockpit. Cloud wanted to ask the others about the image of Aeris. But it seems the others didn't saw it. Only Cloud saw it. 

"Am I getting insane?" 

Cloud asked himself. He probably was. Too many things happened. Sephiroth, Aeris's death, the life stream, the planet…something was wrong with all these. Something was wrong but he didn't know what. It came and go just like the wind and left him devastated. His heart was broke, his hope was gone, his life turned upside down... 

Cloud walked slowly and before he knew it, he already came out of the forest. He took a look around. Yup, this is a place he couldn't forget for the rest of his life. This is the place where Aeris… 

He stopped thinking about that. It was too painful. He couldn't bear to think about it. He hid all his feeling from his friends. He just doesn't want them to worry about him. 

Cloud walked towards a crystal building. It led to the ancient city. Cloud walked down the stairs and the fish that was once there wasn't there anymore. Cloud continued walking down the stairs deeper. 

Cloud looked around. This place was so beautiful. There wee crystals everywhere, the color, the glowing wall and steps…but this place was also the place where his heart was cut very deeply. Aeris was…here. 

Cloud walked until he was in front of the stepping-stones. He jumped skillfully on the stones until he reached the altar. 

The altar...ah the altar. He looked at the spotted where Aeris sat and prayed for holy. He could still remember her beautiful looks, her deep green eyes, her hair that was so calm…

Cloud sat on the altar and looked around. He looked at the stepping-stone and saw himself jumping on them. He saw himself pulling out his sword the moment he reached the altar and... 

Cloud lied down at the altar. He looked up. He saw Sephiroth coming down, his sword pointing down and… 

Once again, Cloud stopped thinking. He then thought about other things. He still remembered when he first met Aeris after he crashed down from the top of Midgar and his date with Aeris in the gold saucer. He could still remember her laughter, her smile, and everything about her. She was…perfect. She was an angel that smiled a lot and could heal those in pain. Not only could heal those who are in physical pain, she could heal those who have broken heart. She was from heaven. 

A cool wind blew by. Cloud's ignored it and kept on playing with his thoughts. Then, the wind turned warm, like someone was hugging him, comforting him, and it made him felt better. 

Cloud felt a little tired and closed his eyes. Then, he saw something in front of him. He saw Aeris, smiling, slowing walking towards him. Cloud can't believe his eyes. He can't believe he just saw Aeris. 

Aeris walked nearer towards him. She stared at him at first, then she smiled at him.

"You are here. You are finally here." Aeris spoke. 

Cloud stood there quietly. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"This is just a dream." Cloud thought. 

But Aeris looked so real. The way she walked, she talked, she smiled… 

"I have been waiting for you. I thought you never come." Aeris said while looking straight at Cloud. 

Cloud still didn't reply. He just looked back at Aeris. 

Aeris walked closer towards Cloud. She wrapped her hands around Cloud neck and kissed Cloud. Cloud didn't resist. He just kissed Aeris and slowly stroked her hair. 

"I love you, Aeris. I love you very much." Cloud said after their lips parted. 

Aeris nodded. Cloud felt his shoulder soaked with tears. Cloud looked at Aeris and there were tears in her eyes. Cloud comforted her and caressed her back. Aeris looked so beautiful when she was crying. The way she sniffed, the way the tears flowing down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked and touched Aeris cheek. Aeris held Cloud's hand and wouldn't let go.

"I am just too happy." Aeris answered and rested her head on Cloud's shoulder. 

Aeris let Cloud go and sat down the floor. Cloud sat down too and put one of his hands around her. Aeris rested her body on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud brushed her hair with his other hand. 

"I want it this way, forever." Cloud said and kissed Aeris's cheek. Aeris only nodded as a reply. 

"Would you let me be with you for the rest of my life? " Cloud asked and held Aeris's hand. 

Aeris was shock to hear this. She quickly pushed Cloud away and stood up. 

"What wrong?" Cloud asked after he was suddenly rejected. 

"You can't. You just can't. Because I am already…" Aeris said and tears came flowing down her cheek. She covered her face with her hands and didn't care to wipe her tears away.

"I will do anything just to be with you." Cloud said and tried to get close to Aeris. 

Aeris shook her head. She then pushed Cloud and ran away. Cloud fell onto the floor and saw her disappearing into the darkness.

"Don't do this to me!" Cloud shouted and chased after Aeris. Cloud ran with all his might be he could see even the slightest sight of her. He kept on running but he still couldn't catch up. 

Suddenly, someone appeared in front of him. Cloud was astonished and slowly stepped backwards. It was Cloud's worst nightmare. It was evil tyrant Sephiroth. 

"No…this can't be true…" Cloud said to himself. 

Sephiroth grin. He pulled out his musamane and pointed it at Cloud. 

"Kill me. I want it that way." Cloud said and surrendered himself. 

Sephiroth looked confused. After a while, he laughed like a madman like he just understood something. He then disappeared. 

Cloud looked around. Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen. There was darkness everywhere. 

Then, Cloud heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head and saw Sephiroth dragging Aeris. Aeris didn't struggle. She just helpless being dragged across the floor by Sephiroth. Sephiroth manipulated her.

Cloud was shock to see this. Sephiroth went to capture Aeris. Sephiroth wanted Cloud to witness Aeris's death...again. 

"This time, I will make sure you cry." 

Sephiroth said and lifted his musamane. Cloud tried to stop Sephiroth but he couldn't. His can't move his body. 

Aeris looked so innocent. She had nothing to do with Sephiroth but she had to die because she wanted to save the planet. Sephiroth's sword came down, it came down right at Aeris. 

"No!!!" Cloud struggled with all his might but he still couldn't move. He shouted but Aeris didn't move. The sword came right down and stabbed right through Aeris. Aeris cried out and Cloud eyes were wide opened.

"No!!!!!!!!!!" Cloud shouted with the top of his voice and past out.

  
Cloud opened his eyes. He saw a fan spinning on top of him. He smelt medicine. It looks like he was in a hospital. 

Cloud closed his eyes again. His head was spinning. He felt like he just slept for a long time. 

Someone must had found Cloud in the ancient city and brought him to the hospital for treatment. He must had been in a long sleep to get such a headache. 

Cloud then felt there was someone lying on the side of his bed. He felt the person with his hand. 

"Tifa…" 

Cloud was so sure it was Tifa. Once again, she was with him in the hospital taking care of him. He really should thank her. Cloud opened his eyes and looked at her.

Cloud got the biggest shock of his life when he reopened his eyes. Someone was lying down beside him. It was a female. But she wasn't Tifa she was...

Cloud couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed his eyes again. He closed his eyes and opened it again. But there was no mistake. It was...

Cloud took a better look at her. She looked worn out and tired. She was sleeping peacefully beside him. Cloud smacked his face as hard as he could. No mistake. This wasn't a dream. 

Cloud tried to lift his right hand but it was aching. He moved it a little and then he managed to touch her. Cloud brushed her hair with his hand. She was real. He could hear her slow breathing and he could touch her. Cloud was still confused what was going on. 

She woke up. There was a surprised look on her face. She looked shock and happy at the same time. 

"Aeris?" Cloud cried out. This girl that was sleeping next to him was Aeris! How could this happen? What is going on?

"Cloud!" 

Aeris cried out and hugged Cloud. Warm tears streamed down her cheek. Cloud hugged her back in return and kissed her. He felt like he was in another dream, a dream so real unless it was...

"Oh Cloud…I thought you will never wake up again." Aeris said after their lips parted. Cloud slowly lifted his right hand and wiped her tears away. The joyful look behind the tears made her look very beautiful.

Cloud kissed Aeris again and then he slowly pushed her away. Aeris was still smiling and held his hand tightly.

"What happened? Should you be…dead?" Cloud asked Aeris. 

"I don't understand, Cloud." Aeris replied with a confused tone. 

"I thought Sephiroth stabbed you…" 

"Who is Sephiroth?" Aeris interrupted Cloud. 

Cloud got more confused. He took a better look at Aeris. Nope, this can't be a dream. What was going on?

Cloud then spotted something on Aeris's finger. It was a ring. Cloud then looked at his hand. He had a ring on his finger too. 

"Who are you?" Cloud asked although he was so sure she was Aeris. 

"I am your wife, Aeris. Please, don't frighten me Cloud." Aeris answered with a frightened tone. 

Cloud lay down on his back and closed his eyes. Now, everything came back to him. He was no world-saving hero. He was a just an ordinary soldier. He married Aeris about a year ago. He was on his way to work when a vehicle ran him down. The next thing he remembered was himself jumping off a train, following Barret... 

Now he remembered more. All the adventure, all the stuff with Sephiroth and the planet was just a dream. Yes, a Dream! A dream when he was in coma after he was knock down by the vehicle. It all started with the first mission with Barret. Sephiroth, Aeris's death, the planet, all of them were just part of his dream! 

Cloud opened his eyes again. 

"How long had I been unconscious?" Cloud asked. 

"About a year. I thought you would never wake up again." Aeris replied and sniffed. The frightened look on her face hadn't subsided yet. She was worried that Cloud had lost his memory or something.

"I remembered everything. Everything." Cloud said and smiled. Aeris face was fill with joy again and she held Cloud's hand tighter.

"Wow. That was a long time. You had been waiting here everyday?" Cloud asked. 

Aeris nodded. She looked so weak but the smile on her face made her very beautiful. She was his wife. His life partner. The person that he will grow old with. She was a simple, cheerful and easy-going person. He loved her more than anyone else.

"I will tell the others about the good news." Aeris said and stood up. 

The others? Of course. Tifa is his childhood friend. Cid is his boss while Barret is his colleague. Red XIII is just his pet and Yuffie is the kid nextdoor. Vincent is a gunsmith and Cait Sith is a television show character. 

"Wait!" Cloud shouted. 

Aeris turned her head. She looked at Cloud. 

"What's wrong?" Aeris asked. 

"Nothing. Just wanted to spend some quality time with you." Cloud answered and smiled. 

Aeris smiled back and sat down beside Cloud. Cloud touched her face and Aeris held Cloud's hand. Cloud pulled Aeris nearer towards him and kissed her. Enjoying every second with her, for the rest of his life...

The girl he once loved in his dream but he just couldn't tell her was now in front of him. This long dream was so real. He was just relieved to come back into the real world, where he actually had married the one he loved all the time. 

**THE END **

Something from da author!!!

Yea! How did you the ending? Didn't expect something like that, did you? Anyway, I still have other fics and read them at this website or visit [http://www.geocities.com/stormguy71/][1]

Happy reading!

Is it me or I am making an ad so that you will visit my website?

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/stormguy71/



End file.
